Ceylan's Trouble
Ceylan's Trouble is a fanfiction story written by dream18writer on the portal fanfiction.net. It was published on June 06, 2014. Overview Ceylan has been very depressed lately and no one knows why. After awhile Guren finally went to find out what is wrong and hopefully be able to help him. But will he be able to? And will things turn out alright? Story Currently the boys are on Quarton trying to stop Slyger and Granox from doing more damage but for some reason they were losing. The boys fought and fought but nothing seemed to work. However this might be due to the fact that Ceylan is not acting like his usual self. Normal he is outgoing but still very careful but right now he was either careless or not really doing anything. "What is wrong Tributon?" Bravenwolf asked. Tributon snapped out of it for a minute and went charging in. Not really think about what he was doing. "Wait a minute." Bravenwolf yelled at him but it was too late. Granox was able to smash down on Tributon. He dodges just in time but it was obvious this battle was not going anywhere. "Let's retreat." Bravenwolf commanded. "What?" Valorn said a little surprised. "He's right. We need to back this time around." Lydendor said. Valorn reluctantly agreed. Then all 4 of them ran off to return to Earth. Once back to earth Ceylan continued to feel down and wanted to go straight home but Toxsa stopped him. "Hey Ceylan what is up with you these past few days?" He asked bluntly. Ceylan looked back at his friend and gave a small but sad smile, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Then he walked off not says another word. The other three boys didn't believe it. They saw that expression before and they knew Ceylan was troubled again. The question is 'what?' The next day at school Ceylan did not show up. Guren began to worry and figured he was just sick. However the next day, Ceylan was still gone. Not only that but he didn't show up when they were being summoned to Quarton. He didn't even answer their calls. After they returned from Quarton that day Guren went straight to Ceylan's house to find out what was going on. When he made it there he noticed how quiet the house seemed. Hardly any lights where on and no cars were present. Guren actually began to wonder if they were gone. However he still went up to make sure. He knocked on the door and after a few second he heard someone approach the door. Then he heard the locks unlock and then the door opened. "Who it is?" A familiar voice said. Once the door was open Ceylan appeared. "Guren what brings you here?" "I came to see if anything was wrong. W are all worried about you." Guren explained. "So what is wrong?" Ceylan gained a very depression expression and said, "It's nothing. Please go home." Then he began to shut the door but Guren forced it open again. "NO! I know something is wrong! We have been friends for awhile now, so I think I know when you are not doing alright! Now I am not leaving until you tell me!" Guren yelled this and he meant it. Ceylan knew he was serious and invited him in so he could explain his situation. They went to Ceylan room and he started explaining what has been happening at home. "My parents are in this very big fight." He said looking like he was about to cry. "I have never seen them get this upset before. I don't know what I can do. I don't even want to be in the same house as them anymore. I just don't know what to do!" Ceylan said with tears forming in his eyes. Guren thought for a moment then said, "Ok first thing is to calm down." He instructed Ceylan who did try and stop crying. "Ok so where are you parents?" Guren asked. "Dad is spending extra hours at work and mom went to a family member's house for while." Ceylan replied. "OK." Guren thought for many minutes to try and help his friend. "Well I have never been in this situation but what I would recommend is waiting it out. They are probably going through some issues that they need to work out themselves." Guren replied. "But I get worried and uncomfortable listening to them." Ceylan said. Guren then gave a small smile and then he spoke softly. "Why don't you spend the night at my house?" Ceylan lightened up. "Can I?" He said almost excitedly. "Sure." Guren replied. "I just need to tell my dad. Alright?" With that he got up and went to go call his dad. After making the call he heard someone walk through the front door. It was Mr. Jones. He looked very tired and when he saw Guren he gave a smile and said, "Hello Guren. You here to give Ceylan his homework?" He asked. "No. I came to see if he was alright." Guren said bluntly. "I see." Mr. Jones lost the smile and walked to the kitchen. Before he made it Guren went up to him and asked, "Can Ceylan spend the night at my house?" Mr. Jones was very surprised by the sudden question. He froze, looked down, and thought for a minute. "Sure. But if it is not too much trouble could he spend the next few nights with you?" Now Guren was surprise and a bit confused. "S-sure." He said not really getting it. Mr. Jones saw this and said, "I don't want Ceylan to worry too much. I know he is scared about us fighting like this but it will pass by us soon, but in the mean time it would be better if Ceylan was with you." He looked very sad when he said this. Guren then smiled and said, "Sure. No problem." With that Ceylan packed his things and got ready for many days at Guren's house. Mr. Nash also did not mind the company. He came and picked them up. Ceylan said, "See you soon." To his dad. But before he left Mr. Jones gave Ceylan a hug and said, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise." Then he let go and Ceylan went to Mr. Nash's car. Once in the car Ceylan began to cry. He let out all of his worry and suddenness that he has been holding in for the past few days. Once they made it to the Nash house. Ceylan went to the guest room and went straight to sleep. For the next few days Ceylan gain a bit of his spirit back but he was still a little worried. Guren tried to keep his mind of the issue but it was easier said than done. They would constantly play games, go out to play, and even did homework even thought they hated it. All this seemed to help but every now and then Ceylan would get sad again and hoped that his parents would be ok and that he could go home to a happy family again. After many days Ceylan finally got a call from his dad saying that everything is now settled and he could go home. He was overjoyed by this news. He immediately told Guren and Mr. Nash and they were happy that everything worked out. That day Ceylan packed his things with great joy. He could not stop smiling. "I can't wait to go home!" "It's is great." Guren said smiling. "I can't wait to see mom and dad again." Ceylan repeated. As he packed he talked to Guren and Guren just listened because he could barely get a word in. After Ceylan was done packing Mr. Nash drove him home and Guren went with them. Once there Mr. and Mrs. Jones were waiting outside for their son. Ceylan was so happy to see them he practically jumped out of the car and went to hug them. He was even crying when he did. He was so relieved everything was back to normal. Guren and Mr. Nash got out of the car to give Ceylan his thins that he left in the car when he went to give his hug. Once there the Jones family thanked them for everything. "Thanks Guren. Without you I don't what I would do." Ceylan said to Guren. "Not a problem Ceylan. After all that is what friends do. Just promise me one thing." Guren said. "What?" Ceylan said curiously. "Please tell me are someone if you are feeling bothered again. Ok?" Guren said with a serious face. "OK. I promise." Ceylan said with a smile. With that Guren and Mr. Nash left. "See you later." Guren yelled at Ceylan. "Right back at you." Ceylan replied. Fanart Gallery